


Rope

by calikoi



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikoi/pseuds/calikoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase finds Jack tied up, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is 18-19 years old here and already in a relationship with the Chase Young (what a lucky little shit).

Chase calmly strolled down the flight of stairs, eyes never coming off of their target. In the reflection of his golden gaze was a black bundle wriggling to and fro on the marble floor.

A deep frown was set on the immortal's face as he stepped closer to his prey. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer was still fighting against the ropes that bound his arms and legs together, though he wasn't having much success in freeing himself.

"Spicer." Chase said with a heavy sigh. "Back again, I see."

"Chase!" Jack sqeauked, stopping momentarily to look up at his idol. Then, as if he didn't remember that Chase was a cold-hearted killing machine, he smiled hopefully.

"Nice rope trap you set up in here. I didn't even see it coming! But the jokes over, can you untie me now?" He grinned wider when Chase said nothing. The immortal's stare seemed to intensify, his silence the only sign of his anger, and Jack, the poor fool, was the one on the receiving end.

"Pretty please?" Jack threw in, though he knew it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"I thought I made it clear," Chase began slowly, willing himself to not shred the boy to pieces, "that you are _not_ welcome here!"

"Oh, I know." Jack replied quickly as he tried to scratch an itch on his backside. "But I'm evil, Chase, breaking in is what I do."

"And _pests_." Chase hissed. "Especially bugs that _you do not want_ in your home."

"Think of me as more of a dog who followed you home."

The immortal's face uncharacteristically scrunched up. "I do not favor dogs, either."

"Okay, then, a cat." Jack shrugged and then huffed in utter defeat.

"Could you PLEASE untie me now? This floor may be pretty, but it's not comfortable!"

"Actually, I like this look on you." Chase snorted. He ignored the 'oof' noise Jack made when he set a heavy foot onto the boy's back and tied arms. "Reads 'I'm an idiot and I'm vulnerable' all over."

Groaning, Jack began to wiggle again, huffing and grunting as he tried to lift Chase's weight off of him. "Words of advice. Funny doesn't suit you. And two, I really, really need to be let go now!"

Chase, hearing the strange form of urgency in the other's voice, lifted an eyebrow. "You think I'm going to let you off so easily? You do know I feel no remorse for my victims?"

"Yeah, but." Jack bit at his bottom lip and Chase could smell sweat beginning to squeeze out of his pores. There was fear, yes, but he could also smell something else, something a bit more pungent.

A light blush glowed on the albino's cheeks and his eyes looked away in embarrassment. "I'm kind of hard in a certain place."

Complete silence washed over the citadel, drowning the previous anger and frustration and leaving the two to hold their breaths. Chase blinked once, then twice, and uncrossed his arms.

"Does that mean, what I think it means?"

When Jack did not give an immediate reply, Chase's jaw dropped.

"Spicer!"

"Come on! You can't deny that this isn't at least a little bit kinky!" Jack shouted in defense, the blush on his face a now furious red. "Me being tied up with you over me is probably the kinkiest shit ever!"

Growling, Chase pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not hearing this right now."

"Chase," Jack said and gave possibly the most serious stare in all his young life, "you and I both know that you have probably thought of this before."

"And why would you assume that?" Chase sighed, wishing that the conversation would drop now.

"Because you _bite_ me. And you scratch me! I know you do it on purpose because I see you smirk when we're doing it!"

Chase didn't know what was worse; being found out about his little kink or actually thinking of how _delicious_ Spicer looked right now. He really was mad that Jack broke into his lair uninvited and then he only wanted to tease him; but of course with a person like Spicer in your life, things tend to take an unexpected turn.

Maybe it was the lust growing inside him, or maybe Jack really was moving a bit more suggestively.

"What I don't get is that we screw at my place but never at yours. You think I'm going to dirty something?"

Chase broke free from the indecent dance and glued his eyes to the albino. "Yes." He said with utmost certainty. Jack almost looked hurt at the remark until the older added in, "From when I use you and have you spent on nearly every surface." He bent down, emitting hot breath onto a pale cheek while allowing a growl to escape his throat. "That's why you're not allowed here, Spicer, because I have many more places here to break you on than in your tiny little room and cluttered lab."

"Oh, fuck." Jack shuddered, nearly whimpering from how hard he was getting. "That is so not fair! You're awful! Heinous!"

"And when did you realize this?" Chase smirked.

Jack threw a pout his way before saying, "You're lucky you're hot."

Strong, gloved hands framed the albino's face. "And you're lucky for getting to bed with me." Chase replied and then dipped his head down for a kiss.

"God, I am." Jack moaned in turn and met the kiss willingly. He was disappointed that he couldn't wrap his arms around the other's neck, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the contact.

They kissed roughly, tongues sliding against one another, as indecent whimpers and growls were exchanged. Jack briefly protested how heavy Chase's armor was. Fortunately, Chase was aware enough to hear his partner and removed the suit - only leaving his shirt, pants, and gloves on.

"S-So." Jack stuttered, eyes raking appreciatively along Chase's form. "Are you going to fuck me like this? Please say you will fuck me like this."

Chase barked out a laugh at the younger's eagerness and then slowly fell into a lustful look. "If you don't watch your tongue, you just might regret it later."

"Regret? That's not in my vocabulary." In hopes of catching the man off guard, Jack lifted his hips and rubbed lovingly at the other above him, feigning a moan in desperation.

A low hiss escaped Chase's throat. The desire to sully the albino on his territory was something that had crossed him many times; but he knew of the consequences and the distractions that would be imminent and so he chased him out.

Funny how something so simple as a rope trap would break all restraints in Chase's tight-locked mind. His hands, usually skillful and precise, tore at Jack's coat with a beast-like fervor.

Jack grunted, slightly upset that Chase had no consideration for his clothing and slightly annoyed that he couldn't grasp back. But that was the point of being tied up; he was fully at the mercy of the Heylin warrior.

Jack shivered when Chase nudged his nose into his fiery red hair. The warrior inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of sweat and arousal. There were also faint traces of motor oil but the smell of a very lavish shampoo overpowered it. He hummed appreciatively as his hands continued to wander along Jack's ribs.

Jack sighed at the soothing touch, taking in the tenderness now before those very same fingers bruised him. Often he wondered if Chase was this delicate with other partners, allowing them to prepare for the roughness to come, but those thoughts vanished quickly when the warrior's hot mouth returned to his lips.

Chase could feel Jack's erection pressing against his thigh. He wrapped a gloved hand around the shaft and stroked deliberately, smiling smugly when Jack let out a hoarse moan.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you Spicer?" Chase taunted in Jack's ear, drinking in even more lewd noises as he continued fondling. Jack's eyes were shut as he nodded, breath now an unsteady rhythm of want and need.

He could feel the fibers of the rope rubbing unpleasantly against his skin, something he would normally complain about, but he wasn't in any position to care at the moment.

Without Jack's notice Chase's pants had become undone. The warrior's penis began to rub down on Jack's, causing the albino to buck and keen.

Relishing in the friction that their frot caused, Jack doesn't see the vial that appears in Chase's hand. Their rocking and rubbing had already sent the albino close to the edge. Chase, who always seemed to know how close Jack was to release, stopped to roll Jack over.

Jack could feel the jarring contrast of cool marble against his heated skin. His breathing heavier now that he had to lay on the side of his head. "Chase?" He panted and tried to twist his neck further back. "I was so close."

"I know." Chase's voice was now husky, masked with a carnal urge and sex. "But we are not finished."

A jolt of surprise wracked Jack's body once he felt the lubricant poured between the cleft of his buttocks. Jack was prepared for fingers, so he was a bit taken back by the length of Chase's cock sliding along his ass instead.

"Chase!" Jack grunted. "S-stop teasing! Please!"

The warrior drew closer to Jack's ear, whispering with a rough, "Not yet."

Jack bit the bottom of his lip as Chase began to rock, further pressing his lithe body into the floor. His own cock was straining, he was begging to be touched, and he might as well curse Chase for torturing him.

But damn himself, he was thoroughly enjoying it!

Chase quickly removed his gloves and Jack moaned appreciatively when strong hands massaged his ass, smearing the lubricant along supple skin. One hand held a cheek to further reveal Jack's puckered ring while the other began to work the lube into his body.

Jack knew to relax his body from previous experiences but it didn't necessarily mean he could control his excitement. His breath was bated when one finger pushed its way inside him; then it drew back out, and Chase hummed to himself.

A dagger, well-concealed in Chase's shirt, was drawn out and used to cut the ropes around Jack's legs. Jack raised his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"You're already tight as it is; I don't need you any tighter."

Jack made no qualms about it and returned to focusing on his breathing. Chase's fingers prepped him slowly, driving the albino further into delirium, with a few kneads of his ass.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Jack, Chase spread his legs and nudged the head of his penis to Jack's anus. The Heylin warrior was almost quivering in delight and anticipation, but hell would he ever let Jack see him in this state.

Without any word of warning, Chase pushed himself inside, pleased that he was allowed in so smoothly. Jack was not making any noises of pain so he withdrew immediately - only to thrust back in again.

Again Chase was showing how gentle he could be, when he wanted to. He laid himself against Jack's body and wrapped his arms around him. The only discomforting thing in their position was the rope that bound Jack's arms and pressing into Chase's abdomen. Chase can ignore it however and didn't let it get in the way of their coitus, and so continued to thrust into Jack beneath him.

Chase's hands were soon wandering again. One went to Jack's chest while the other headed for his groin, causing Jack to babble about how much he _needed_ him there. Chase then rolled them onto their sides, one hand pumping Jack's cock while the other lifted a pale leg. Chase's thrusts became more erratic as he bit down into Jack's shoulder, eliciting an immediate whine and writhing curve of Jack's spine. Chase listened to filthy things spew out of Jack's mouth as pleasure spurred their bodies on, coming to a sought out high that they desperately wanted.

Claws protruded from Chase's fingertips, marring Jack's thigh, but Chase was careful around Jack's length. Pre-cum slicked his fingers as he thrust earnestly, fucking the albino until he had broken him.

Jack cried out when his release was met, ejaculating semen onto Chase's hand and his own belly. Exhaustion was beginning to creep in but Chase did not stop. A few more thrusts and Chase withdrew completely, spending himself along Jack's backside with a guttural groan.

Their bodies went lax as they panted. Chase retrieved the dagger he had discarded earlier and cut the last of the rope. He noticed the raw redness of Jack's arms and touched them tenderly, maneuvering them so they could lay comfortably at their master's front.

"Shit." Jack muttered, his mind still in a haze. "Oh, shit."

Chase buried his nose into Jack's wild locks of hair and hummed deeply, quite enjoying the smell of him now on his partner.

"We need to do that again." Jack said, though he was unsure if he was only talking to himself. "Yeah, definitely again."

"Mh." Chase pushed himself up and began fixing himself, tucking himself back into his pants and re-assembling his armor without much hassle. "Agreed. But use something softer next time. I'm sure the both of us has some skin irritation."

The warrior turned to the scientist, cocking a brow at the quivering eyelashes of the other. "You cannot sleep here, Spicer. My cats, or Dashi forbid, Wuya will see you and begin questioning me."

"Mh, can't." Jack mumbled and surrendered to exhaustion. "Too tired."

Chase, sighing, gathered the limp boy into his arms and threw him over his shoulder, not caring for the disapproving grunt Jack gave him.

"You'll sleep for a few hours and then you must leave, understand?"

Jack made some noise, telling Chase that he had heard him, before drifting off into sleep. Chase couldn't stop a smirk from breaking his stoic appearance as he walked towards his room. A few jungle cats stopped in their tracks to stare at their master, knowing exactly what had just happened with only a whiff.

End.


End file.
